The Motley Crew: Trip to Hershey Park
by Sparrow789
Summary: The crew is back on their new trip to the sweetest place on earth: Hershey Park! When they leave, though, they forget something... not very important.


**Hey guys and gals! This was a story out of boredummm. But it part of my Motley Crew series, so enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own potc**

The Motley Crew: Trip to Hershey Park

Angelica had the brilliant idea of going to an amusement park for the day, and everyone agreed to go to none other than the Sweetest Place on Earth: Hershey Park. It took a few hours to get there, but once they arrived, everyone was surprised by how many people were actually there. "There's not been agatherin' like this in our life time," Barbossa said, as they got out of the car. "And thank God I don't owe any of them money," Jack retorted.

They reached the gates and the security guards checked each one of them very carefully. "Savages! Back off!" Blackbeard roared. Everyone around got quiet and looked at him. "Edward, just shut up, please. It'll make everyone else much happier," Davy announced after a long while of quietness. Blackbeard rolled his eyes and headed toward the entrance.

The first ride they got on was The Claw. Jack, Angelica, Elizabeth, and Will sat on one side, and Gibbs, Barbossa, Blackbeard, and Davy sat in another. As soon as the floor went down, Will started to scream like a little girl. Everyone on the ride just looked at him. Elizabeth shook her head tried to look as if she didn't know him at all. Jack saw this and he laughed under his breath. The ride started to spin and sway side to side. Before they knew it, they were half way up in the air and they were all screaming, laughing, and, uh, sleeping? Angelica looked across over to her father and noticed him sleeping. Barbossa saw her stare and shrugged. The ride soon ended, and they all got out of the seats. "Get up," Davy growled to Blackbeard, and hit him in the stomach with his crab-clawed hand. "I'm up... I'm up," Blackbeard stuttered.

They then reached Fahrenheit. Jack didn't let Will get on because, well, his screaming issue. Davy agreed to stay with him and go to one of the game around and try and win something. After ten minutes past, they were seated in the cars. In the front seat, was Jack and Angelica. Behind them, was Elizabeth and Barbossa. Behind them, was Gibbs. And that left Blackbeard in the very last seat with some hippie chick. "Oi, Angelica," Jack said. "What?" she asked. "Look, it's your new step mommy," he joked, pointing to the lady next to her father. Angelica smiled and playfully slapped him on the arm. The restraints latched and they were in motion. Before they reached the vertical hill, Elizabeth said, "Hey Jack! Are you scared?" "Not at all darling! Are you?" he answered. "You have no idea!" she said. They headed up the hill and Jack looked across to Angelica, who had her eyes closed. "Love! Open your eyes! It's the best part!" he said. She slowly did, and, when they were fully open, they were at the top of the hill. "Oh holy God!" Barbossa yelled. They went down the hill and they all screamed so loudly, it woke Blackbeard up, again, and he covered his ears. When the ride was over, they ran down the steps to see their pictures. Jack, Angelica, Elizabeth, and Barbossa started cracking up when they saw their picture. They all had the same expression. Eyes wide open, screams coming out of their mouths, and having an awesome time. Gibbs's picture was also pretty funny. He had his eyes shut so tight, you could see the strain marks on his face. Then, there was Blackbeard's picture. He was, of course, asleep. But the hippie next to him was as happy as could be, arms up and smiling. Jack bought all their pictures and headed off in search for Will and Davy.

They found them at one of the games. Davy was holding a giant Jamaican banana and Will had just won the game he was playing. He got a big teddy bear and gave it to Elizabeth. "Oh, Will! Thank you! I love it!" Elizabeth said. Will smiled and gave her a hug. "Okay, enough with the lovey-dovey crap. Let's keep going," Barbossa said.

Davy wanted to go on Tidal Force, Blackbeard, Gibbs, and Will wanted to go on the Wild Mouse, and Jack, Barbossa, and the girls wanted to go on the Wildcat. Since they were all close together, they went their different ways.

When everyone was done, well, mostly everyone, they met in front of Tidal Force, hoping to get splashed a bit. When the boat reached the top, they saw Davy in the front seat, arms in the air, and the most excited look that they've ever seen on him. The boat went down the hill and the splash was incredible. Barbossa and Will got soaked, Jack pushed Elizabeth in front of him so he wouldn't get all that wet, and Angelica was sitting on a bench behind Jack and laughed. "Jack! Get over here!" Elizabeth yelled. She was dripping wet. "You can't make me!" he yelled back, acting like a little child. She ran toward him and he bolted up the hill towards The Boardwalk. She finally caught him and Jack picked her up and hung her over his shoulder. "Let me down!" she screamed. "Uh, I don't think so!" he retorted. She hit his back with her fists, not very hard, but Jack did eventually let her down. They smiled at each other and Elizabeth said, "Now let me give you a big hug!" Before Jack could move, Elizabeth hugged him tight trying to get his clothes as soaked as hers. She pulled away, and Jack was fuming. He shook his head and said, "I'll get you back, Lizzie."

After that, Davy wanted to go to the water park, go figure. No else really wanted to go, but they just Davy run around in there until he was done. During that time, the rest of them went on Lightening Racers. Jack, Angelica, and Blackbeard were on the Lightening team, and Will, still-soaked Elizabeth, and Barbossa were on the Thunder team. Before the ride started, they made a deal that whoever lost, would have to go on one of the waterslides, backwards, with their eyes closed, and with all their clothes on. Of course, Lightening ended up winning, Jack, also of course, was rubbing it in their face. Angelica was right behind him, laughing.

So they headed off to the waterslides and Will, Elizabeth, and Barbossa headed up the stairs to the Vortex. When they came out, they were soaked to the bone, but laughing. Jack, Angelica, and Blackbeard were laughing even harder when they saw Davy dump a bucket of water on top of some unsuspecting kid. They got all dried off and went for the Pirate Ship. When it ended, Barbossa seemed upset. "What's wrong Hector?" Jack asked. "That was so stupid. The one in Ocean City, New Jersey is much, much better," he answered. "Since when have you been to Ocean City?" Will asked. Barbossa ignored his question and continued to walk.

Since it was getting close to lunch time, they decided to go to the Mine Town restaurant. It wasn't technically a restaurant, but it had food and that's all that mattered. Jack saw that there was Skee Ball in the arcade part of the building, and started to play it. To everyone's surprise, he was very good at it. He got a big Minion from the movie _Despicable Me_. Elizabeth thought that he would give it to Angelica, but he kept it for himself. _Pirate_, she thought. But he played the claw game and gave Angelica a red Angry Bird. _Very fitting_, Blackbeard thought.

After they finished their lunch, they headed out toward the Great Bear. But Jack wanted to another game. It was some basketball game where you had to make as many baskets from the three point line as possible. Jack, being Jack, got every single basket and won a LeBron James jersey. He didn't really want it, so he gave it to Gibbs.

They got on the Great Bear next, and Jack, Angelica, Barbossa, and Gibbs got in the front row. Will, Elizabeth, and Blackbeard got behind them. During the ride, Angelica held Jack's hand because she just felt like it. "Are you scared?" he screamed. She shook her head 'no', and Jack smiled.

They got off and went to the ride next to the Great Bear, which was Coal Cracker, a littler log flume. Jack and Angelica got their own boat, as did Will and Elizabeth. Barbossa, Blackbeard, and Gibbs got in one and Gibbs kinda knew that he wasn't in a very good boat. Not at all.

Jack was rocking the boat, trying to get Angelica wet, but she elbowed him in the stomach to make him stop. Their picture was coming up, so they had it all worked out on how it was gonna go. Jack had the idea. Plus, he just wanted to make Blackbeard mad. Before they went down the hill that captured the picture, they kissed. They continued to kiss until they felt water fall on them, meaning the camera had caught them. "You know he's going to kill you," she said. "Yeah, but it was worth it," he answered. She smiled and gave him another kiss.

They went to where you can see the pictures and bought it. They also saw Elizabeth and Will's picture. "Hey! They stole my idea!" Jack said. They were kissing as well. Then, Blackbeard, Barbossa, and Gibbs's picture came up. Blackbeard and Barbossa were fist fighting and Gibbs put hands over his eyes. "Classic Gibbs," Jack said. Elizabeth and Will showed up and saw the three pictures and bought theirs. Blackbeard, Barbossa, and Gibbs arrived and Blackbeard had a black eye and Barbossa had a slit lip. When Blackbeard saw Jack's picture, he screamed, "I'm going to kill you, Sparrow!" "Bugger," Jack mumbled. Jack ran as fast as he could to the right. He ran right into a line to he didn't know what, but he stood in it, looking as if he knew what he was doing. It turned out he was in line for the Kissing Tower.

_This is even worse than dying_, he thought. He hurried out of the line and spotted Davy, walking around like a lost child. "Looking for someone?" he asked Davy. "Jack, I just went on Storm Runna, and it was great. You should go with Angelica and the othersa," he said. "Okay, will do. Oh you should go on this one," Jack said, pointing to the Kissing Tower. "What is it?" Davy asked. "Oh, it's the greatest ride here. Trust me, you'll love it," he answered. So, with that, Davy got in line and Jack walked away, laughing.

He did find everyone, including Blackbeard. Thank God for Jack, Blackbeard was knocked unconscious on a bench. He proposed the idea of going on Storm Runner and everyone agreed. They walked toward it, leaving Blackbeard behind. They got in line and got on it. Jack got in the front with Angelica. Will was behind them with Elizabeth. Gibbs and Barbossa got on somewhere in the middle. They went out onto the tracks and stopped. This is normal for this ride, but Will didn't know that. He was freaking out about why it stopped. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head. The train cocked back and the announcer said, "Get ready, here we go!" And they went from zero to seventy-two miles per hour in two seconds. There was a flash of light right after it shot out, which was the cameras. They got up the first hill and slowed a little, but it speed right back up going down. There was corkscrews, snake dives, barrel rolls, and one incredible dive. As soon as the ride started, it was over. Jack guessed that the ride was about fifteen seconds long.

It was getting dark out and the group went on some of the same rides a couple more times. It was about 9:50 when they exited the park and went to the car. They pulled away and went on the road. "Oh my God!" Elizabeth screamed. "What! What's wrong!" Will asked. "We forgot Davy!"

**So did ya like it? Or hate it? Whichever, if you don't mind leaving a review on what should be the Crew's next adventure, i'd be so happy!**

**~Sparrow789**


End file.
